


Ain't it a Fine Life

by aswonder



Series: Newsies One-Shots [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're Welcome, everyone always says be the change you wish to see in the world, prince AU, prince jack kelly, so here i am, writing what I wanted to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswonder/pseuds/aswonder
Summary: Jack Kelly, heir to the throne of Manhattan, was one of the world's most eligible bachelors... If only he was interested in finding a woman.





	Ain't it a Fine Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent. I wanted a prince au and realized it hadn't happened yet, so I made it myself.  
> This is heavily beta'd by Megan, who made this 137% better so props to her guys.

The kingdom of Manhattan was well known for being an amazing place to live. The current king and queen were good to all of their people: They allowed the public to attend most of their balls and parties, with the exception of a few of course. They wanted to made it clear that they didn't look down their noses at the public, seeming unconcerned if the person they talked to was a shoe shiner or a foreign dignitary. Manhattan was also one of the two kingdoms that allowed not only gay relationships, but gay marriage. The other, Brooklyn, was run by Spot Conlon, who ruled with his husband, Anthony, fondly nicknamed "Racetrack". As much of the kingdom's money as was reasonable was used to better the lives of the poor, and building projects were started to provide jobs for those that needed it. It was, all in all, a good place to live for everyone, from the rich to the poor.

A lot of the decisions were encouraged by their son. That wasn't to say the current leaders weren't all the things people commended them for, but the prince of Manhattan definitely made sure his parents listened to his opinion. Really, he had been the one to push them to legalize same sex marriage, because although they hadn't condemned those relationships, they hadn't actively encouraged it either. He'd managed to push the issue enough that they accepted it. At the age of 19, Prince Jack Kelly was known as one of the most eligible bachelors in all the surrounding kingdoms. While his age might have made him too young to be a "bachelor", his royalty status stopped that from being an issue. Every single woman in the country (and a fair few men, too) wanted him for his title, and his charm. The palace hosted many parties and balls, and besides the few more private affairs, everyone could attend. It was observed, there, that he was funny, kind, flirty, and extremely handsome. He excelled at horse riding, and his party trick was quick but beautiful sketches of some guests. The prince was everything one would want in their partner. And yet, at 19, he hadn't taken a wife.

Everyone in the kingdom knew the Prince, but only three people knew Jack Kelly. Jack Kelly was the boy that, at 5 years old, threw a cup at the king and chipped his tooth. Jack Kelly was the boy that, at 9, broke his arm trying to climb down the castle wall from his room to the courtyard. Jack Kelly was the teenager who, at 12, snuck out of the castle to visit a newborn foal in the royal stables late at night. There, he met one of the stable hands' sons by tripping over his crutch, accidentally falling on him. Jack Kelly was the boy who befriended that kid the same night, and they had been close friends since. Charlie Morris was quickly nicknamed Crutchie by the prince of Manhattan, and despite the fact that many thought he was making fun of him, the nickname stuck. Crutchie couldn't care less what Jack called him, because he had made a friend.

Crutchie taught the prince everything he knew about horses, from how to calm even the most terrified of mares to expertly riding any horse he came across. He was almost magical when it came to horses: any horse he met seemed completely and utterly relaxed with Crutchie around, and they listened to him as if he was speaking their language. No one quite understood it, because by every account, they should be spooked by his crutch and the way he moved because of it. He was, without a doubt, the best horse stable hand and trainer in kingdom.

Charlie was the only person that really knew Jack Kelly. He'd seen him at his best, grinning a smile that few got to see, completely relaxed and carefree in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He'd also gotten to see him at his worst, up to his neck in a mound of tissues, sick and ready to cry because of how shit he felt. Their friendship shouldn't have worked: one was destined to be the king, handsome and impeccable by society's standards, and the other was a stable boy with a crippled right leg, small and always covered in dirt and horse hair. And yet, here they were, seven years later, closer than ever.

Whenever asked, the King and Queen happily talked about the friendship between the prince and the now head stable hand. Most expected them to despise Jack's "lowering himself" to the level of a castle worker. Those who dared to say it to their faces quickly found themselves escorted out of the event. Since they had become friends when they were young, Jack hadn’t understood why Crutchie wasn't allowed to join the parties in the castle. All he has known was that parties were boring, when he had to stand there in a tight suit and talk to people he didn't care to talk to. He had pestered his parents until, finally, he convinced them to let his friend come in for his thirteenth birthday. Since, the palace had ordered a tailored suit and a state of the art, visually pleasing crutch for the horseman. He became a fixture by the prince's side, and they were inseparable. And of course, the royal advisors liked their friendship because it made Manhattan's future king look better: best friends with a crippled boy.

Jack had been nineteen for a month, and his parents had been pestering him to find a perfect woman to settle down with since. They especially pushed for him to ask for the hand of Katherine Pulitzer, the princess of a nearby kingdom. She was sharp as a tack, didn't take crap from anyone, and beautiful. She was the perfect option. As much as he wanted to, though, Jack knew he couldn't please his parents: he saw Kath as a friend, a sister even. Even if he hadn't, two of his closest kept secrets prevented a happy marriage between them. As it was, only two people knew about the first, and Kath only knew about the second because he'd had to give a reason for her to help talk their parents out of arranging a marriage. Jack was interested in girls, sure, but he was a lot more interested in guys. Crutchie and Kath knew this, and they were the only people he'd dare to tell about it. Unfortunately, one in particular had had his attention for two years at least, and it was entirely inconvenient.

When he'd realized first that he liked his best friend as more than just his friend, he panicked. He'd anxiously called Katherine, borderline about to have a panic attack. She had, of course, talked him down, and helped him figure out that he loved Charlie Morris. Really, it should have been obvious: Jack was only truly relaxed when he was alone with Crutchie. The higher-ups of society practically fell over themselves trying to impress the prince and win his favor. They complimented everything he did (he unfortunately recalled when someone congratulated him for sneezing, and the awkward silence that followed). Crutchie was different from their first meeting at the stables: he yelled at Jack for not only waking him up in the middle of the night, but falling on him too, as well as calling him a jerk. He had seemed to realize who he'd insulted a second later, and though he looked mildly frightened, he didn't take it back. It brought a grin to the boy's face, and he'd convinced the stable boy to show him the foal he'd come to see.

While he didn't do it in front of anyone from the castle, of course, Crutchie still kept these mannerisms to this day. It was refreshing to have someone who talked to Jack Kelly, not the prince of the kingdom. He was fortunate to have made a friend early on in his life that treated him like another teenager, not as the prince. Some of Jack's favorite moments were shared with Crutchie, either going out on casual outings to get ice cream, or even just lounging in front of a tv, doing nothing more than watching whatever was on, eating an entire bag of chips. Unfortunately though, relaxing too much turned out to be a terrible idea.

The day before King Pulitzer and his daughter were arranged to visit, no one in the castle could find the prince. Manhattan's king had ordered that his son be readied for their arrival. There were only a few maids looking but, used to these antics, they accepted that it would be easier to do it in the morning than try to hunt him down at that moment. If they were really trying, they'd know where to find him. If the prince couldn't be found, it was a good bet that he was with his best friend. Jack had helped Crutchie climb into the loft of the barn, hidden from view. Both lay sprawled on a layer of hay, the prince entirely drunk and the stablehand mildly buzzed. Not that he'd ever admit it sober, but Jack was afraid of what might happen tomorrow. It had been his friend's suggestion to bring alcohol, because he could tell Jack was bottling up his emotions, and with Katherine and her father coming, it would have surely led to a disaster.

"I... I'se is scared Crutch. They'se comin' tomorrow, and I know my parents are gonna arrange me and Kath gettin' married before they'se gone. Even if I did like her, I ain't ready to be married! God, what the hell am I gonna do?" Jack murmured quietly, his speech slurring after all the whisky he'd downed.

He lie curled on his side, head resting on his arms, staring at his friend like he held all the answers in the world. Crutchie had to force himself to look away from the pleading and desperate look on his best friend's face. He'd never told Jack, but he liked Jack. A lot. But what chance did he stand? Yeah, Jack told him that he was interested in guys, but it'd never be him, that he knew. "I'm sure you'se and Kath will gets ta be happy, eventually. You'se is both great friends, both super smart, ya could be a great couple." He responded, trying to pacify him.

They were both quiet for a moment, thinking it over. They both knew how unlikely it was. "'Sides," the boy continued, "at least you'se have someone nice an' pretty. I won't ever finds anyone that wants ta be with a dumb crip." He kicked out with his bum leg for emphasis.

He immediately realized that he'd said the wrong thing. In an attempt to prop himself up, his hand missed the wall once, but was able to right himself on his second try. The prince glared at his friend as angrily as he could, drunk as he was. "Hey, what the hell is you'se talkin' about Crutch? Charlie, you're gonna find yourself a nice lady who loves ya and you can settle down wit her. If a lady can't see you'se is amazing they'se blind, because you are," he argued, a frown on his face.

He looked about three seconds away from punching him, so Crutchie held up a hand to try and calm him, giving a placating smile, if not sad smile. Even drunk, though, Jack knew him. "You will!" he nearly shouted, and the smaller boy shushed him, laughing a little at how serious the drunk was.

His smile fell slowly, though, and he seemed to think hard about something before side eying his friend. "What if I'se didn't want a nice girl to marry, huh? What ifs I ain't... interested in 'em?" he asked softly, refusing to meet his friend's eye.\/\/

The silence that followed scared the crap out of Charlie. He knew that Jack wouldn't be homophobic, his friend told him last year about his sexuality, but the silence could have meant anything. He didn't realize that the prince was struggling to process the full implications of the statement. Not only was his best friend gay, but the guy that he _loved_ admitted he was gay. His eyes widened as he stared at the side of Crutchie's head, still trying to accept the fact, but before he could say anything, his friend tensed up. He sounded slightly panicked as he asked, "Is... Is that gonna be a problem?" beginning to try and find his crutch.

Jack saw this and made an upset noise, reaching out to grab his arm. "No! It's not at all a problem Charlie! I love you, why would it be a prob'lm?" He said desperately, trying to stop him before he hurt himself trying to get up.

He seemed to immediately recognize what he had said, paling. It was Crutchie's turn to be shocked, and they both locked eyes, one stunned into silence and the other clearly terrified of the reaction he'd get. "Shit shit shit sh-" Jack hissed to himself, sobered up quickly by his own admission. He pushed himself up onto his knees, sparing a quick glance at his friend. "I- um. Sorry? I'se gotta go!" 

Jack stumbled onto his feet, rushing towards the ladder. A fleeting thought told him not to leave his friend stuck in the loft, but he knew he'd find a way down some way. He realized, as he put his feet on the top rungs, that the guy he just admitted he loved was shouting something, struggling to find his crutch and get up. "No, Jack, please! Don't run, gimme a second, I-" he pleaded, managing to get to the edge of the loft just as the stable doors closed.

"Fuck." he muttered with a sigh, wondering if he'd get to see his best friend- _who'd just admitted he loved him oh my g_ \- before the royal guests arrived. He had no doubt that Manhattan's prince was serious. If it had come from nothing but his drunken haze, he wouldn't have sobered up so fast, or... ran.

\----------

Manhattan, among other things, was known for their horses. A kingdom, years ago, had brought a breeding pair of cremello Akhal-Teke horses as a gift, and the queen fell in love with the breed, and had been breeding them for their specific coloration, and gentle temperament. They now had thirteen total, including the personal horses of the royal family. With a herd of horses that all looked almost exactly the same, the foreigners stood out with their black and white horses. The entourage consisted of a lot of royalty with at least three guards for every person. King Pulitzer was visiting with his daughter, and the royal family of Manhattan had ridden out to meet them at the border. The adults led the group, while Katherine and Jack hung back to chat aimlessly, or so it appeared. Everyone knew why the visitors were there: the leaders of the kingdoms were going to arrange a marriage between their descendants. Unbeknownst to the adults, both children had been quietly panicking, despite a calm facade. Jack's mare, slightly on the smaller side but the fastest in their stables, walked amiably next to Katherine's larger bay, their riders' legs almost pinned by how close they were riding, voices low and frantic.

"Fuck, Kath, what do I do? God, I was so stupid yesterday!" the prince whispered, just barely within earshot of the other, let alone anyone else. 

He proceeded to recount his drunken confession, and how he had bolted as soon as he'd admitted his love for Crutchie. When he finished, the princess punched his shoulder, making him give a shout of surprise more than pain. Guards straightened on their mounts, looking for trouble, but both young royals waved them off. 

"Talk to him, you idiot! I've known you both for far too long, don't let this bull ruin your relationship. He might yell at me for saying this, but I've seen how he looks at you. Your thoughts aren't one sided, and you'd realize that if you'd just-" Kath realized she was starting to speak a little louder than she probably should be, and cut her last sentence off just in time, as her father slowed his steed to align with her horse.

Jack, taking the obvious hint, kicked his mare forward and joined his parents as they approached the castle. His mother gave him a concerned look, clearly sensing his anxiousness, but he brushed her off with a shake of his head. The royal stables came into view, with Crutchie leaning against a fence, patiently waiting for their approach. In the paddock behind him, one of their newest colts stood, puffing air onto the back of his neck in hopes of getting either attention or a treat. However, the stable hand ignored it easily, pushing away from the fence to meet the approaching group as they came into view. Jack was the first to slide off his horse, barely remembering to grab the reins. He knew he was staring, trying to catch his best friend's eye, but Crutchie wouldn't meet his gaze. Distractedly, he took the reins his mother handed him, waiting for Charlie to take his fathers’ horse. A fast glance told him the Pulitzers were a fair distance away, and he took the opportunity to grab Charlie's shoulder. 

"Please, Crutch, can we talk? Later?" he begged, and their eyes met for half a second before the worker looked down.

"Of course, Prince Kelly," his best friend of seven years replied and it stung. His parents didn't care about formalities when it came to Crutchie, and their guests weren't in hearing range. 

Before he could say anything though, the chest of a black stallion pushed in between the two of them, and a quick "woah!" was the only thing that stilled the horse, inches away from running into the disabled handler. As it was, Jack had to grab his arm to steady him, making sure he got the wooden crutch under him. King Pulitzer wore a faint look of disdain, and the prince barely concealed his glare. Jack knew that if he didn't walk away, he’d say something he'd regret. He distracted himself by taking his parents' horses and letting them loose into a paddock, shaking himself to try and force his emotions down. When he returned, still towing his own horse, he saw that Crutchie now held the reins to both of the Pulitzer horses. He rejoined his friend as the king was walking away, and caught the tail end of what he was saying to his daughter.

"Really, he shouldn't be working the job! I doubt that, with his disability, he can care for any horses, let alone _ours_!" It was obvious king Pulitzer wasn't trying to keep his voice down, and the boys heard his comments very clearly.

Jack's eyes immediately flew to his best friend, seeing an involuntary flinch as he heard the insult. The anger he had pushed down previously resurfaced in an instant, and he felt himself stiffening. "If I were you, Mr. Pulitzer, I’d watch what you say,” he practically growled, rage clear in his voice. 

There was a long, tense silence as everyone took in what had occurred. The prince of Manhattan had spoken out of anger, yes, but a threat to another country's king was serious. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see his parents walking closer, seemingly informed of the situation by one of the guards. His father tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look. He kept a glare trained on the king. 

"I'm sorry... What was that, Prince Kelly?" Pulitzer asked, a small smirk on his face, challenge clear. It seemed, though, that he didn't know Jack well enough. Turning, he nudged Crutchie towards the barn, and he took the hint, beginning to walk towards it. 

"I think, Mr. Pulitzer," the prince began, mounting his horse with a practiced ease and turning to look down at the man standing before him, "I told you to watch your mouth."

He resisted the urge to give him the finger, as childish as it was. Instead, he straightened in his saddle before turning his mare and kicking her forward, leaving the group of royalty to join Crutchie. He was almost glad to see that his friend's expression was panic instead of pain. He slid to the ground as he caught up, loosely holding the reins of his horse as he matched pace with Crutchie's speed. When he didn't say anything, Jack gently bumped shoulders with him, giving him a soft smile. They both seemed to hear, at the same time, the king of Manhattan attempting to call him back. In response to his friend's urging look, he shook his head. 

"I don't want to be in a group with that man," Jack spat, looking over his shoulder to give Pulitzer another dirty look.

He saw Katherine give him an apologetic look from behind her father's back, and he hated it. The princess shouldn't have had to apologize for the king's actions. Jack turned back to his friend, seeing the worry plain on his face. 

"Hey, Charlie. C'mon, look at me," he begged softly as they both stopped in front of the closed barn door. His friend's brown eyes met his own, full of confusion and... something else. 

"Ya didn't have ta do that, Jack," his friend told him, a small frown on his face. 

"Of course I did, you doofus." 

The prince realized how close he was to his best friend at about the same time as Kathrine's mare snorted loudly, pawing at the ground. Both the boys stepped back, remembering where they were. Jack unlatched the barn doors, pushing them in. He dropped his horse's reins, knowing the mare would return to her stall. He then turned back to the head stable hand, taking one horse to an empty stall as his friend did the same. Finally, duties done, they met at the back of the barn, Crutchie settling on a stool, the prince leaning against the loft's ladder. There was silence for a moment, and although Jack wanted to say something, he could see his friend struggling to say what was on his mind. After at least a full minute, he finally spoke, voice hesitant. 

"Hey uh, Jack. Did... did ya mean what ya said yesterday? About... about me?" he stammered out, looking away again. 

The prince saw the out his friend gave him. He could say that yeah, he felt Crutchie would find someone eventually. But they both knew that wasn't what he was talking about. He turned to his mare, gently rubbing her nose as he whispered, "I- yeah. Yeah I did."

His only thought was that his best friend would hate him for his admission, so when he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him, he expected to get decked. Instead, warm chapped lips pressed against his own. It took him a moment to register it, but when he did, he let out a sound that he would swear until his death wasn't a whimper. His hands slid to hold the back of Crutchie's head, the other pulling Jack to himself.

\---------

Once the prince and his best friend admitted their mutual love for each other, a relationship soon followed. His parents didn't approve, at first. They wanted grandchildren and a heir to take over the family. They were adamant about it, about continuing the family line and assuring there was someone to take the crown after him. Jack sarcastically told them that he'd adopt a kid. 

They dated without the public's knowledge for about three months, although people definitely suspected. At parties, even though they previously stuck close together, the pair were glued to each other's side. It was obvious that Jack was the happiest that he had ever been when they were together. They were the typical couple, kissing whenever they thought no one was looking, and the maids even secretly kept a tally of how many times they had caught them cuddling in a corner. In public, of course, they didn't hint at their love, but people constantly asked them. The pair didn’t answer any of the inquiries.

The rulers of Manhattan did need a push, though, before accepting their son's relationship. Katherine, without her father, visited the happy couple about two months after her previous visit. Unbeknownst to the pair, she had a different reason for coming, besides visiting them. The princess secretly requested an audience with the queen and king and she was granted it immediately. They desperately hoped she'd confess love, or something else drastic to end the relationship. Unfortunately for them, it was quite the opposite. Both royal leaders sat, stunned, as the princess from another country shamed them for trying to encourage Jack to leave Crutchie. 

"It's love right out of a fairy tale! They won't leave each other just because they can’t ‘continue the royal lineage’ or whatever crap you've been telling Jack. I know for a fact that if you tried to tell your son that he had either the choice to be king of Manhattan or stay with the love of his life, you wouldn't like which option he went for. Your son is in love with another guy, and they're perfect for each other. If you can't accept that, then you're not only terrible parents, but terrible leaders. It shouldn't matter what parts his partner has, only that Charlie is as kind and caring as every leader should be," Katherine ranted, completing her speech by huffing and immediately leaving the room.

At dinner that night, the king and queen made sure to observe their son. Jack and Crutchie, while not at all ashamed of their relationship, tried to tone down the PDA around Jack's parents. They didn’t try to hide it either, though. The two were, under the table, playing footsie, though it was more of Jack gently kicking him, to touch even without sitting next to each other. Every time the two met eyes, grins spread on their faces, despite trying to smother them. They maintained conversation with Katherine and Jack's parents, of course, but they always returned to each other.

Manhattan was in for a shock when, after three months, the queen held a surprise banquet in the castle. Jack complained to his boyfriend in private, as they had originally planned a date for the same night. The annoyance was soon forgotten though, with their introduction. Crutchie and Jack shared a shocked look as they were announced as "Prince Kelly and his boyfriend, Charlie". They both rushed to Jack's parents, confusion on their faces. In response, the queen gave a small shrug, quietly telling them that they were now happy to make it public. In celebration, Jack boldly grabbed his love, pulling them together and kissing his boyfriend hard. A quiet cough separated them, but both of the boys were grinning. For the rest of the night, their smiles didn't even falter, despite the hundreds of questions asked and congratulations given.

Their wedding was to come two months later. Everyone was invited, from both Manhattan and other countries, but those who came to cause trouble were asked to leave. Royalty from other kingdoms were invited too, of course, if they wished to attend. Spot Conlon and his husband, Anthony, were personally invited, seeing as Racetrack had been close friends with Crutchie when they were both still considered lower class, and had been asked to be his best man. Katherine attended, too, without her father, to be Jack's best man.

When Spot, who had known Jack just as long as Kath had, jokingly complained that she wasn't even a guy, the princess had politely offered to punch the smirk off of his face. Seeing as they were walking through town to have Jack's bachelor party the night before his wedding, it probably wasn't the best thing to say out loud. A few passerby gave them concerned looks, and did double takes when they recognized the royalty. When the trio reached the bar, guards following at a moderate distance of course, Jack was surprised to see no one in the popular restaurant. Katherine explained that she had asked to have the venue closed to the public for a few hours, and they had readily agreed. The three royal children, whenever they were all visiting Manhattan, often visited the sports bar, liking the anonymity it afforded them. When their greasy food was ordered, Spot, who was always tense, seemed to finally relax. 

"It took ya long enough ta figure it all out, Jackie, I thought ya never would," he teased, a smirk on his face. 

Kathrine gave an unladylike snort before flicking his ear, grinning at his affronted look. "Ignoring this idiot, I'm glad you two finally talked it out, even if Jack confessed when he was drunk." 

The future king glared at her, having specifically omitted the fact when he told Spot. He groaned as the Brooklyn king let out a full belly laugh, immediately starting to make fun of him.

Crutchie's "party" was across town, with Racetrack Higgins and a few of the other stable hands. When Race hadn't yet become a King of Brooklyn, he ran a stall in Manhattan's market. There, he and Crutchie often got to sit and chat about anything that came to mind. Anthony was a snarky asshole, but it was obvious to anyone that cared to give him the time of day that he was not only extremely intelligent, but a good friend. Racetrack, true to his nickname, took him to the races whenever he could, and slowly but surely taught him poker. Crutchie was nowhere near his friend's level, but he could hold his own. The pair settled at the table with his fellow workers, glancing at the other men across the table. They gave Charlie small nods, probably remembering him from the times he had visited in the past, but if they knew that he would be taking the prince’s hand in marriage tomorrow, they didn't show it. Here, he was able to relax, finally away from all the eyes that had focused on him in the last two months. 

"Charlie, I'se real happy for you. It’s been obvious for a long ass time that you'se and him'd be great for each other, I'se glad one of you got your shit togetha," Race told him quietly, not taking his eyes off the other men. Already out of this round, with his mind on other things, Crutchie laughed quietly.

"Did I not tell ya that he told me when he was shitfaced?" he asked, still grinning.

He was kind of proud to see that this was enough to break his friend's concentration on his game, giggling at the shock on his face. Race opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before letting out a sound, and Crutchie honestly couldn't tell if it was one of shock or anger. 

"That... that dumbass. He told ya... really? I'se thought he coulda done better than that," his friend muttered, not able to think about it for too long before his attention was called back to the poker game. 

Charlie was content to sit back and watch the game, Race easily sweeping the floor with the others. The older men grumbled, but they didn't seem shocked that they had lost to the younger man. The pair chatted quietly through multiple games, avoiding serious talks.

The next day, the wedding was one of the most attended events ever hosted by the country. It occurred in the castle's gardens, elegant yet simple. Jack's parents had tried their best to spend as much money as possible, arguing that the royal wedding should be as extravagant as possible, but the couple agreed that it was unnecessary. Even with only the basic elements, though, it was beautiful. White roses were twined around the arch, which matched the flowers woven around Charlie's crutch. The boys couldn't stop smiling the entire time they stood at the alter, one's grin setting off the other's even more. They were actually giggling a little bit when their lips met, so overjoyed that they had both finally figured everything out, that this was really happening.

At the after party, they were inseparable, not even for a second leaving the other. Their smiles barely dimmed, swapping quick pecks every few minutes. They were sickeningly sweet, enough so that even Spot Conlon reacted, miming gagging into the bushes, his husband smirking beside him. Jack easily retaliated by offering to show every one of their guests the hundreds of pictures he had of the kings of Brooklyn curled up as close as they could physically be, sappy, adoring looks shared. The threat shut them up, both groaning when Jack fished out his phone to show Katherine.

Closer to midnight, the party was slowly shut down, everyone but the prince's invited guests leaving. The four young adults gathered in Jack's room, settling down with the bottle of expensive wine that was produced. Several drinks later, the two princes didn't even seem to remember their friends were there, too wrapped up in passionately kissing each other. Racetrack, Spot, and Kathrine decided to leave when the prince rolled on top of his husband, biting the skin on his neck, which elicited a soft moan.

\-------

Jack and Charlie Kelly-Morris got to spend the week together in relative peace, enjoying each other's presence, now that they didn't have to hide their love from anyone. The couple was able to partake in simple pleasures, mainly riding horses out into the countryside. There, Crutchie and Jack were able to relax, not having to worry about anyone bothering them during their granted week before his husband's coronation. The boys were able to lay silently with each other, doing nothing but enjoying their time. The pair settled at the base of a broad oak tree, Crutchie laying curled up on his side, head resting on his husband's chest, sleeping peacefully. Jack, chin on his chest, watched as his exhales ruffled his love's dirty blonde hair, and the boy even had a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. Jack wore a small smile, content to just watch him sleep, and he knew he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He wished it hadn't taken so long, but they were together now, and that was all that mattered.

That Saturday, they donned slightly less formal suits, joining Jack's parents on the castle's balcony. Once again, pretty much every Manhattan citizen was gathered at the steps of the palace, a quiet but excited murmur going through the crowd. This had been planned all week, but the citizens had only been told about it the day before. Businesses granted their workers paid leave, and anyone that physically could come was there. A loud speaker suddenly crackled to life, effectively hushing the people. 

"Today, we are gathered here to crown Manhattan's second prince, Charlie Kelly-Morris," it announced.

The speaker had to pause as excited screams erupted, though they quickly quieted with a gesture from the king. Charlie tried his hardest to avoid looking into the camera that was live broadcasting the event, blush evident at all the eyes on him. Even though Jack had told him to accept this all as a part of life, he hadn't yet gotten used to it. His eyes sought his husband, who gave him a reassuring grin and, off camera, blew him a kiss. He turned his attention back to Jack's parents, whom he had gotten to know a bit better in the recent months, as they lifted a beautifully crafted crown off a purple pillow. A distant part of him still couldn't believe that all of this was happening to him of all people. The other part, though, was excited to start this new life. Sure, he still loved his old job, since the horses had practically been his whole life, but this change of status would bring so much more. Suddenly, he realized a man on the balcony with them had been giving a speech the entire time he was lost in thought. The guy was giving him an expectant look, and panic must have flashed across his face, because Jack suddenly rushed into view, mouthing "I will". Crutchie repeated the words, immensely relieved to see that it was the answer they had been looking for. A grin, uninhibited, spread across his face, and it held as the golden crown was placed on his head. He was subtly nudged to stand at Jack's side, and he quickly hobbled over to the man he loved. Though it probably wasn't what the people trying to host this official ceremony wanted, he could see the inevitability of a kiss on Jack's face. And, sure enough, when he reached his side, Jack's hands found their way to his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss that said everything.

There would be hardships, for sure, in their future. People were bound to disapprove, whether it was because of their gender, or the way they looked, or even for something as stupid as Crutchie relying on a crutch. People would always find something wrong with the way they ran the country, but their opinions didn't matter. What did matter was that Jack and Charlie were probably the happiest two people in the world, and they would get through whatever they had to. 

They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm I hope that wasn't too terrible?
> 
> I'm considering writing how Race and Spot met in this verse, would anyone be interested in reading that? (teaser: someone punched someone, it could have gone terribly)
> 
> Anyways, if you wanna yell about Newsies with me, I'm @/crutchiedeservedbetter on instagram hmu.


End file.
